


Forgive or Forget

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Morgana has a plan to help Gwen move on from Lance<br/>Word Count: 879<br/>Prompt: Forgiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive or Forget

**Forgive or Forget**  
 **Characters:** Pre Arthur/Gwen, Past Gwen/Lance, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Rating:** PG (Infidelity)  
 **Summary:** Morgana has a plan to help Gwen move on from Lance  
 **Word Count:** 879  
 **Prompt:** Forgiveness

 **Forgive or Forget**  
“Gwen, he was drunk you have to give him another chance.” Morgana said. She handed Gwen a paper cup filled with tea.

“What if I don’t want to? He is always drunk.” Gwen said as she stirred her tea. “I need to move on, Morgana. I need a fresh start.”

“But you and Lance have been together for almost three years. You shouldn’t just throw that away.” Morgana said.

“He isn’t all that wonderful you know. The last time he cheated on me he also said it was because he was drunk. It’s a very disturbing pattern.” Gwen frowned.

“You have a point but don’t give up on love. The right one will come along someday.” Morgana said.

“I won’t but it will be a while before I go looking for it again.” Gwen said. “I want a man where forgiveness is not something I need to give on a regular basis. A real man shouldn’t do anything that needs to be forgiven.”

Morgana snorted in amusement. “That leaves a one hundred year old monk in Tibet, Gwen.”

“That is so disappointing.” Gwen sighed. She took one last sip of her tea and pitched the cup in the bin. “I have to get to work.”

“Me too. I’ll see you around.” Morgana said as she threw her tea cup in the bin.

They separated off to their jobs. Each of them went walking in a different direction on the busy street.

Morgana pulled out her mobile and dialed her brother. She got his voice mail and left a message. “Arthur, Gwen is finally breaking up with him so you better go get her before she falls for some other idiot.” She stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

Morgana knew her brother had a secret crush on Gwen for a while. It was her fault really. She had introduced Gwen to Arthur one day when they ran into him during their lunch break. Ever since then the idiot couldn’t stop talking about her. It was up to Arthur now.

Arthur checked his messages and frowned when he saw Morgana’s name. He wondered what she was complaining about now. He listened to the message and smiled. He started to plan.

Arthur knew that Gwen worked at the bank two blocks from where his sister worked. All he had to do was stop by when she was leaving and start talking. He was counting on his good looks and charm to get her attention.

At about half past four, Arthur made his move. He walked in front of the bank as Gwen was leaving.

“Hello there Guinevere. Do you remember me?” Arthur said as he came up beside her.

“It’s Gwen. I remember you, your Morgana’s brother. Arthur isn’t it?” Gwen said as she continued walking.

Arthur nodded. “Where are you walking? If you want a lift I have my car.”

“I was walking to…”  Gwen started to say.

“Gwen, I need to talk to you.” Lance said as he came running up. “Who is he? Is he the reason you won’t return my calls. I should have known you had someone else.”

“You are the one always cheating on me. I can’t believe you are accusing me of cheating on you. I’m done with forgiving you!” Gwen shouted at lance. “Go to hell!”

Arthur looked at Lance and shrugged. He followed Gwen who had stormed off down the street. Arthur caught up with her and fell into step.

“Can you believe him?” Gwen groaned in frustration. “He accused me of doing what he has done repeatedly. He better not come begging for forgiveness now.”

“I’m certainly not telling you to forgive him. What kind of an idiot would cheat on you?” Arthur said.

Gwen stopped dead. “What?”

Arthur nearly fell over trying to stop. “He’s an idiot. Here you are beautiful, smart and far better than that guy deserves. I would never cheat on you. He should have appreciated you.”

Gwen looked at him confused. “Did Morgana send you?”

“Well she may have mentioned you were on the outs with your boyfriend.” Arthur said. “I thought I would see if I had a chance with you “

“Uh huh.” Gwen looked at him. “Give me one good reason why I should give you a chance.”

Arthur looked around then he grabbed her and kissed her. Gwen melted against him. Arthur slipped his arms around her waist and pulled back breaking the kiss.

“Do I have a chance?” Arthur asked.

Gwen nodded.

“Forgive me for being so bold?”

“Kiss me like that again and I will forgive you of anything.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur laughed and kissed her again.

Morgana came out of the shop where she worked and saw he brother kissing her best friend on the street. She laughed.

Merlin came up behind Morgana. “Finally! I thought he would never shut up about her. How did you do it?”

“I have a friend that owed me a favor. She got lance drunk and the rest you can just imagine.” Morgana said

“Sneaky as always.” Merlin put his arms around her and watched Arthur and Gwen walk down the street arm in arm. “If she finds out she may never forgive you.”

“I know.” Morgana said. “But it was worth it.”


End file.
